Stained by the Dark of the Moon
by TheBronzeDarknut5
Summary: Princess Luna has always protected the citizens of Equestria from their nightmares. But when she goes into heat, who will protect her when she attracts and is seduced by the blackest Nightmare of all? Contains Antro Luna/R63 Nightmare Moon, mind-breaking, whips, and chains. All within dreams. M for Adult Content.


**Author's Note:** _Okay, so a couple of things I'd like to say before we begin. First, this piece of clop took WAAAY longer to finish than it needed to, the time table being (at least) almost four months. This piece was acually one of few that I was working on BEFORE my previous clop,_ **The Champion of the Princesses** _. The only reason I can give is that when it comes to story and plot ideas, when I come up with a new one I temporarily develope ADHD and tend to focus on the new and generally lose interest in the old. Second, because I was pushing myself hard to actually finish the last little bit (and the fact that I was up late into the evening), some portions of the ending may seen rushed or unfinished. Rest assured that I read and re-read the entire thing at least twice before I publish, to ensure correct spelling and that it's to what I want it to be. With the completion of this piece, I can now focus on the other pieces I've posted here, including_ **The Legend of Luna: Twilit Elements** _. Now then, with all venting aside, let's watch/read some clop, shall we?_

* * *

The air was still in the moonlit woods, with nary a sound to be heard. That is until the eerie silence was broken by a young colt, who was running through the darkness in complete terror. Thin twigs and branches snapped under his feet as he focused solely on escape, but when he looked over his shoulder he saw that his pursuer was only gaining ground on him.

Chasing the young colt was an abnormally large dog, hunched and bulky, with glowing red eyes and glistening teeth that spoke of nothing but ill intent towards the poor soul. The colt let out a yelp as he quickly wheeled his head back forward, his heart beating up into his throat as the sight behind him urged him to run faster. But even if his body wanted him to, he still couldn't see where he was going, and the looming terror of losing his footing was snaking it's way into his racing heart.

As if ill fortune had read his mind, he felt his foot get caught in an upturned root, sending him tumbling as he became wracked with the pain of landing on his arms and ribs. Survival instincts forced him to recover quickly, and as he did he took a single glance towards the demon dog, who had now slowed to a prowl as it rested it's burning eyes onto him.

The youth quickly scurried to stand as he flipped himself over, only to fumble over himself and back himself up against a black tree, both he and the demon dog realizing he's been cornered. The beast pawed at the ground as he growled and nipped at the colt, before releasing it's coiled spine and made it's way to pounce on the youth. In his last effort of defense, he crossed his arms in front of himself to shield himself, and cried out for help as he clamped his eyes tight.

"S-Somepony help!" the colt shouted as his voice, like the rest of his body, trembled in terror.

A sudden change in aperture caused the colt to flinch, expecting to be met with the maws of a beast, but was instead immediately met with the sound of large wings flapping on the air as something or some _one_ appeared and landed in front of him. After a brief moment of silence, the colt mustered enough courage to open his eyes, and was met by the kneeling figure of a mare in silver armor and the blue, flowing fabric that was her dress.

The winged mare rose up slowly, her blue, starry ethereal mane flowing as if on a breeze, and ruffled her wings as she tucked them into her back. When she stood tall, the colt saw the outline of a horn protruding from her head in the face of the pale, full moon, and immediately recognized who it was that was before him.

His attention was brought back to the beast that was chasing him as it growled and pawed at the ground, undaunted by the ethereal being that now stood between it and it's potential victim. Unfazed, the alicorn summoned a silver staff from nothing, then slammed it into the ground, right at the dog's paws.

"Begone, you cur!" the alicorn commanded.

The once fearsome beast that hunted the youth now whimpered in fear from being nearly struck by the silver pole before shrinking down and morphing back into the English bulldog it manifested from, running off and yelping in fright. Once it ran out of view, the alicorn banished her weapon before slowly turning to the less-frightened youth and offered him her hand.

"Are you alright?" She said, her voice now soft and tender like a mother's tone with her own foal.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," he answered, taking her hand softly as she helped him to his feet. After dusting himself off, his attention went back to his rescuer. "Thank you, Princess Luna."

The Princess of the Night gave a small smile and nodded slightly. "You are most welcome, child. But let us not see if we can change this bleak scenery to a more pleasant one."

She closed her eyes, her horn then beginning to glow in her blue aura as she focused her magic. She raised her arms, and as she did the forest around her began to melt away, and was being replaced by green fields of freshly cut grass and bright sunny skies. Off in the distance, a park began to materialize from the ashy smoke of the dream realm, with young fillies and colts playing happily upon it.

Luna lowered her arms as she relaxed, then smiled and turned to the youth before motioning towards the other frolicking children. "Go, and enjoy your dreams."

"Wow," the young colt said. He turned to Luna, then gave a low bow before leaving. "Thank you, Princess!"

Luna watched on happily as the young colt joined his friends at play, a sense of tender warmness growing in her heart and filling her with joy. With her task complete, she closed her eyes and focused her magic again, the surrounding scenes and sounds slowly melting into muddled nothingness until she was in oblivion. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself back in the Palace, in the shared throne she and her sister rule fairly from.

She took a relaxing breath before she rose up from her seated position, raising and stretching her stiff and sore arms above her head. Reveling from the tension leaving her body, she decided to give her slender legs a stretch as well, and made her way to the tower balcony where she and her sister raise and set the moon and sun from, the soft clacking of her high heels as she walked through the empty corridors breaking the still silence of the palace's interior.

When she reached the tower's base, she looked up the spiral stairs, and gave a weak sigh. Opting to using her wings rather than to climb all those stairs, she unfurled her large beautiful wings as far out as she could, enjoying the relief from stretching them out as well, before she coiled and leapt upward, her wings giving a heavy flap downward at the exact moment her feet left the ground and launching her upward. In no time at all, she found herself gently hovering back down as her feet gently made contact with the ground in front of the balcony's glass pane doors.

Her wings folded back into the large of her back as Luna approached the double glass panes. She took hold of the two gilded handles and pulled them down, then pushed the double glass doors out as the cool night breeze hit her. She inhaled deeply, finding the cool air invigorating and calming, before shutting the balcony panes behind her and made her way to the balcony's edge. A light breeze swept past the balcony, sending a light chill through the lunar princess's curvaceous body and forcing her to wrap her arms around herself just under her ample breasts, pushing them upward and making them appear even larger.

As she overcame her slight chill, the cool breeze's gentle embrace only reminded her of her approaching predicament, and her mind began to trail off in that particular train of thought. For the past two nights, Luna began to notice the changes that were happening within her body. Her breasts have gone up nearly two sizes from their already perfect and ample size, and she's been going to bed in a heated frustration for sexual release, often having literally to turn to her own hands but to never be fully satisfied.

All of these signs were pointing to the one and only conclusion that she knew. Luna was starting to go into heat, and it would only get worse for the next week as she peaks and falls. For the ponies she and her sister rule over, having mares going into heat can be a chaotic time, typically having many of the stallions fleeing for the hills, with the few unfortunate who do not successfully escape becoming love slaves to many horny mares. But for alicorns such as herself and Celestia, going into heat can be especially troubling, the desire to mate being on a scale of which none could possibly measure.

And yet she and her sister were Princesses, and as alicorns they have had thousands of years of practice and self-discipline to keep themselves under control. But she knew full well that having those urges under control doesn't mean that they won't affect her, and it wouldn't take much to send herself over the edge and lose herself should she decide to "alleviate" herself later on. Such thoughts, however, were quickly silenced when her attention was brought back as she heard the pane glass doors behind her open, and when she turned to look she was met with her sister, Celestia, already in her royal dressings of pure white fabric and gold regalia.

"Sister," Luna said.

"Good morning, Luna," Celestia said softly, a warm smile already on her face, "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"You didn't," Luna replied. She slowly turned to face back out over the balcony as Celestia joined her at her right side, never taking her eyes off her older sister until she stopped and looked over to the horizon herself. "I was merely thinking."

Being the eldest, Celestia's figure was more developed, superior to Luna's in every way by comparison, though she was never envious of it. On the contrary, she wondered how her sister hadn't found herself a prince or even a colt toy to fool around with over the one-thousand years since her banishment to the moon, or even before then. But as Luna thought about it, perhaps her elder sister is more crafty than she lets on, and may have had many mates and lovers over the centuries, successfully covering each and every one of them up as she moved from one to another for the sake of appearance and political stability.

"Oh?" Celestia asked, a small, teasing smile developing on her lips, "And what, exactly, were you thinking about?"

Luna couldn't help but return her sister's transparent smile with a smirk of her own before she answered. "Only about the poor, unfortunate stallion that I seduce to my chambers."

Luna couldn't have covered her mouth any faster. What did she just say? Did she just say what she thought she just said? This successfully threw Celestia off her game, her smile fading, but not completely, as she looked back out over the balcony. "I see. Then what you are saying is that _it_ has begun for you?"

"I-Indeed," Luna answered, nodding slowly, the weight of being discovered setting in, "We have...noticed the changes already starting for two days now." She wrapped her arms tighter around her chest as she said this, causing her bust to pop out even more, unaware that her dark blue nipples were hardening and protruding through the fabric of her dress. "It won't be long before I inevitably peak, possibly even by today's end."

Celestia paused before she fully turned to her younger sister, a flare of concern within her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when she noticed her sister's very subtle sign of arousal poking out from her dress just from their conversation, and knew that just the mentioning of the subject was getting her flustered. Seemingly unaware of her sister's hesitance, Luna took the prolonged silence as that there was nothing left to say. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to take notice of things within her peripheral. She then raised her right hand to the moon, her palm facing the white object and both it and her horn began to glow in the blue aura of her magic as she focused, and then began to very slowly lower her hand. The moon responded accordingly to it's mistress, following her hand as it slowly descended from the starry skies before disappearing under the horizon.

Luna's horn and hand then lost their glow as she let out a tiring sigh and let her arm return to her side. "I am tired, dear sister," She said as she turned and made her way back to the glass pane doors of the balcony, avoiding her sister's gaze. "Have a pleasant day, and I will see you when I have properly slept."

"Then sleep well, precious Lulu," Celestia said softly with a twinge of concern in her words, before Luna teleported away, then focused back to her duty of raising the sun.

Luna's room was as still and quiet as the world of night that she ruled over, equally darkened by the enchanted curtains and windows that simulated eternal nighttime, before she reappeared within it. Luna let out a lengthy sigh as she rested her back against the door of her room, true exhaustion settling in from the trifecta of her recent responsibilities of Night Court, setting her moon, and then teleporting away in the desire to distance herself from Celestia as quickly as possible. She was also mentally exhausted, having to keep her composure while having such an intimate, albeit small, conversation with her own sister.

Though she tried her hardest not to show it, that one, impulsive, sly remark she made about bedding a stallion for herself in order to compete with her sister caused her body to immediately react to the prospect. Even now, her mind was still generating increasingly lewd images and scenes of herself being entangled in the arms and legs of a faceless, nameless stallion as they mated, rutted, and made love, and it was causing her heart to race and her body to grow warmer. It was then she knew that tonight was yet another night where she would have to- no, _needed_ to- bring herself to a feeble form of release before she could sleep restfully, lest she toss and turn with barely a wink of sleep in sexual frustration.

Taking in and releasing another long breath as she sighed, she straightened herself from the door and slowly made her way to her wardrobe. On her way she snapped her fingers, executing a simple magical spell that made her regal attire simply vanish from her perfect frame and reappear perfectly fitted on a simple mannequin that rested just to the left of her night stand, and for the brief moment of nudity, aside from the dark blue panties that clung to her hips, Luna relished in the small freedom from her attire, and it had left her feeling a little more aroused than before.

Opening the wardrobe doors, Luna quickly browsed her assortment of gowns and various forms of bed wear, before her heated mind decided on one piece in particular; a transparently thin blue silk neglige night gown with lace in a darker shade of blue for the shoulder straps and the hemming that would wrap around each of her breasts. She slipped the delicate piece on over her head, the soft, exotic silk caressing her slightly engorged bosom ever so slightly, her hardened nipples now ever more present as they protruded from underneath the thin, weak material.

She then turned to the large standing mirror to the right of the wardrobe, closing it's doors, and observed herself in her reflection as she lightly felt through her waving, starry mane, letting it come down and relax upon her shoulders. She combed her fingers through the silky strands, but then her hands began to trail off on their own, feeling down the sides of her neck to her shoulders, slowing some but eventually trailing down to her collarbone and reaching her breasts. She gently grazed her fingers over her blue orbs and hardened mounds, letting out a soft sigh, before she slowly cupped them in each hand and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Her mind began to trail off as her hands started to massage her own breasts ever so gently on their own, her cheeks turning the slightest pink as her breathing began to grow heavy _._ _It seems that their size isn't the only thing that has changed_. she thought. Indeed, ever since her breasts began to swell, they became increasingly more sensitive to the touch as well, to the point where she need only shift herself and cause her clothes to brush against her mounds to get her body hot and bothered, though in a weaker state than she was now.

Yet despite the rising desire to pleasure herself right there and now, she managed to stop herself before she got too worked up. She hadn't even gotten into bed yet, she scolded to herself. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror before she turned away and made her way to the very large, circular bed that was hers, taking a seat at the "foot" of it. She then realized she still had her shoes on, and so she bent forward and down and began to unlace the silver strings that secured the shimmering heels to her feet, moving from her left foot to her right. She was fortunate that no one was remotely near her chambers to peek through her door, for the lucky -or if they were caught, unlucky- soul would've had a beautiful sight of her deep, night blue cleavage before she finished untying her heels. She let out another soft sigh of relief, thankful that her feet were now as free as the rest of her, and set her shoes aside and leaned back a little on the bed, using her arms for support and letting her back arch.

She ran over the fine midnight blue and royal purple silk sheets that cloaked her bed with her left hand, enjoying the near lotion-like fine texture that only royalty like herself could experience, while her right seemed to act on a will of it's own and feel up and down her upper thigh, eliciting goosebumps throughout every corner her skin. Her hand's bold actions seemed to have triggered a rekindling within her, finding herself wanting the sensations she had stopped herself from experiencing just moments ago, now worse than ever.

She gave a hesitant pause before she allowed her hands to return to her breasts, massaging them in much the same way as they had done only seconds ago, the difference now that they were being slightly more rough with her as the freedom to experience fully was now in play. Luna let out small, stifled grunts and sighs as she massaged and groped her tender breasts, gently biting down on her lower lip in a weak form of rebellion against her body's growing aches for pleasure while contradictorily closing her eyes to slightly heighten the sensations. On occasion she would gently throw her head back and let a soft moan escape her lips whenever the tip or the length of her fingers happen to rub around or against her hardened nipples, which had received the most sensitivity as her chest grew, and was finding herself slowly gravitating towards them more, wanting more of those small peaks in pleasure from the contact.

 _What I sight I must be now_ , Luna mentally scolded herself. Here she was, a regal alicorn, the proud Princess of the Night, reduced to groping herself for pleasure by her own mortal, primal urges. Her thousand-year banishment to the moon had essentially preserved her old ways and mindset, when she and her sister were seen and worshipped as goddesses, supreme beings that held the balance of harmony of their world, feared and respected by all, and they were expected to act as such at all times.

Such thoughts were quickly being pushed aside, however, as her rising arousal demanded her attention to return solely on the need for more pleasure and, ultimately, the gratifying sensation of orgasm. Luna's breaths became more ragged and heavy as she began to pinch and rub her hardened love buttons in-between her thumbs and fingers as she groped herself, her stubbornness to hold back vanishing completely as she let out more soft whimpers and moans of her quickly building arousal. As she went on, her mind was beginning to grow hazy, her thoughts jumping around aimlessly until it arrived and stayed on one particular train of thought.

Luna's thoughts once again returned to her overconfident statement of bedding a stallion for herself, and she began to wonder. _What kind of stallion would he be like?_ Her lewd imagination immediately began to mold her dream stallion within her mind's eye. It began with the most basic of traits; the build of his body. Her immediate thoughts went to one of the slender frame of a young stallion, barely out of his youth and into the threshold of adulthood. The idea alone had caused her arousal to drop slightly, and she gave a dissatisfied grunt. _No, that simply won't do,_ she thought.

Her mind quickly raced to recreate her stallion's frame, her heated state not wanting to lose that special spike of pleasure that she was building up to. Her imagination drifted in the other direction, to that of a fully mature stallion. One who was thick of muscle; strong, firm, and toned as if he was chiseled from stone itself, but not bulky, and his touch gentle like that of a lover. Her very own Adonis. Luna's libido immediately rocketed at the thought, causing her give off a gasp and shutter slightly as she unknowingly tweaked at her own rock-hard nipples.

"Oh, yes," she whispered softly to herself. With her imaginary lover's body in mind, her left hand departed from her teat as she gently dragged her fingers down her chest and torso, enjoying the subtle sensations of her nails against her thin coat through the neglige, eventually finding itself within her moistened nethers. She let out another satisfying gasp and sigh as she trailed her fingers around her hot, moist labia through her panties, moaning ever louder as she felt her own heat radiate on her fingers. She fell back onto her bed, her relentless hands not skipping a beat with her breast and marehood, as she continued to fill in the details of her dream stallion.

The next step was determining the color of his coat. She gently stroked at her lower lips as she immediately went to a coat of noble white, like that of her sister and her day guards. She let out a disappointed sigh as the color didn't give her the rise she wanted. Being more than a little frustrated, she began to rub at her folds with slightly more vigor as her mind started to go through every conceivable color she could think of in her hazed state, going through every shade and hue of each one, yet nothing seemed to fit her tastes.

 _No, no, no, no,_ she mentally grumbled, _There is no color will work._ That was when it clicked within her mind. Yes, if no color will work, then his coat will not have one, absorbing all light that surrounded him. _A black stallion?_ The thought alone of Luna being with such a mysterious, stunning specimen was enough to bring herself to the next level of her heat-driven lust. Her once light, yet rough rubbing of her femness quickly began to escalate as she stroked and rubbed her moistening inner folds more feverishly as the image of her stallion came into clearer view. His coat was darker and blacker than the deepest abyss, all light seeming to disappear into his glorious being, save for the few dull streaks of light that reflected off of every perfect line and angle of his perfectly sculpted pectorals and abs, of every delicious arch and curve that radiated around the thick biceps, triceps, and laterals of his arms and shoulders, and of every sultry curve of his calves and thighs that made up his legs.

Luna was panting heavily now, her chest heaving as it greedily took in each breath with untold arousal at something as fanciful as her dream stallion. In exchange, she let out longer, louder moans with each exhale as she began to firmly roll her dark blue nipple in between her fingers even harder. With the image of her stallion nearly complete, the rest of him began to fall into place on their own. Luna's growingly hazy, lustful mind gifted to him a mane and tail of deep ocean blue, with eyes like sapphires that read both the of gentleness of the lover she wanted and the desire and will to dominate her like the mate she oh, so desperately craved.

With her colt-toy complete, her mind wasted no time as it quickly raced through different scenarios she would be with him, her growing excitement and pleasure following suit. Luna let out a surprised gasp as she felt the fingers at her marehood push her panties aside and having two of them dove straight into her sopping love tunnel, and was followed by louder, drawn out moans as she tossed her head back and began to writhe on her bed, her fingers working her insides exactly how she wanted.

As her mind sifted through one scenario after another, she found herself weakly focused on one that caught her immediate fancy. One where they would have a romantic evening to themselves, a candle-lit dinner that was soon followed by passionate love-making. But such a scenario, while steamy enough to cause her to arch her back a little as her hips gyrated into her hand, quickly became mundane and boring for the alicorn princess.

That's when she began to imagine the darker, more exhilarating aspects of her figment of a stud. Instead of being the gentle lover, she wanted him to be assertive and dominating, the Alpha that would cure her of the carnal desires that have left the core of her being searing hot. Such prospects sent chills through Luna's already hot body, the good kind of chills that made her body react thusly by having her fingers dive deeper into her soaked pussy, dragging out even louder moans and grunts from Luna's mouth the deeper and faster they went.

She could see it, clear as crystal now. He would take her, taking her by her arm and tossing her gently onto the bed, and forcibly steal away her first kiss while he held her down. As his thick tongue worked it's way into her yielding mouth, she could feel his firm hands inspect up and down her sides, causing her to shiver in real life, before he glided his left hand over her abdomen and settled onto her precious marehood, easily slipping his masculine fingers into her while his right hand was free to grope at her breasts unopposed.

Her mind was running wilder than she could control now. She could feel everything, from the heat of his breath on her skin to every caress of his firm touch on her supple body, all down to finest of details, as if he were really there. She took such sensations one step further, and began to imagine her hands as his own, and it launched her to a whole other level of ecstasy that she never wanted to leave. The hand that tended to her chest soon joined it's other in Luna's loins as she widened her legs, her growing more and more desperate for that sweet, blissful moment of release that she was so close to achieving. While her left hand continued to pleasure her internally, her right chose to instead tend to her swollen, sensitive clitoris, gently rubbing a finger over it as it sawed back and forth. Every graze to her nub caused Luna to arch her back more and more, every trace of movement over it sending shocks through her being, until she found her hips grinding heavily against her hands with the rise and fall of her back.

"Just a little more," she whimpered, "Goddess above, just a little more~"

With her fantasy lover having thoroughly inspected every aspect of her, they were both ready for the next step. As he raised himself over her, he would force her legs apart and align his throbbing member against her quivering lips. Shocks and shivers ran up and down Luna's spine at the thought of it, until she realized that during her anxious rush to create her ideal mate she neglected to give him what would define his maleness and masculinity. She quickly corrected this, and gave her Alpha the member that would proudly demonstrate such a title; a solid 18-inch cock, black as his coat, with a girth that was to give Luna's dribbling love tunnel a true test of endurance, and more than enough length to reach where she desperately craved it to go.

Luna's breathing became more ragged and shallow, her moans growing louder and more frequent as she introduced a third finger into her love hole and thrusted them frantically in and out, a small pool of her juices forming just below it on her once clean bedding. But she couldn't care less how loud she got now, regardless if there was somepony just outside her door, listening in on her climb to orgasmic nirvana, or if she was heard clear across from the other side of the palace. Such thoughts seemed to only excite her even more.

Luna gasped and held her breath, her body frantically attempting to -and and to some degree, successfully- replicate the sensation of her dream colt's stallionhood piercing through her precious flower, then let it all out in a primal groan as every nerve that lined her inner flesh up to her burning core made to create a faithful recreation of the sensation of him filling her to the hilt. This sensation was brought to even higher levels of pleasure when she buried her fingers all the way to the third knuckle into her love canal in conjunction with the imaginative experience, and Luna thought for sure that it would've been enough to bring her over the edge. Sadly, she was denied at the last second, causing her to give off a light whimper, as well as causing her become that much more frustrated.

 _If only he was real,_ she thought hazily, a slight whimper to her mental tone, _No doubt he would've made me cum right there and then, and it would have been only the first of many he would deliver._

Despite the small disappointment, Luna never slowed down. If anything, she drove herself to thrust her fingers even faster into herself, an audible shlick of her juices being mixed by her soaked appendages with every stroke over her own loud, primal groans and moans while she began to press down harder on her clit as she rubbed it. Her mind once again turned to it's lewd ways, and began to quickly shift from one image to another of her and her dream stallion in the acts of feverish mating that brought Luna back to the breaking point she was denied.

She imagined him hovering over her, staring into her soul while holding her legs as wide apart and back towards her as her body would allow as he bore through her slender frame with his member over and over again, her body true to recreating his every thrust while she rolled her hips to match each fictitious thrust. She held on to this image for as long as she could, until her hasty mind shifted to her and he in another, more erotic position. This time she would have her back to him, face down in a pillow with her flank high in the air and exposing everything to him, anticipation having her on pins and needles, before she felt his member plow through her once again, causing her to squeal in both her steamy fantasy and in real life, the latter happening due to her giving the small cluster of nerves a gentle pinch that even caught her by surprise.

But no matter how wonderful the fantasy was, -and truly, she had never contemplated ever doing so in her previous endeavors for sexual reprieve until now- she was desperate to reach climax, and she wanted it. _Needed_ it. She struggled to gain some control over her racing mind, and began working towards the finale of her frenzy that would surely push her over the precipice.

Her mate, still in their natural rutting position, would grab hold of her flanks, his thrusts becoming more and more intense as he reached his end. Picking up the signs, she would plead him with what strength she had left to not pull out, to release inside her. Her Alpha would not disappoint her, only rut her harder and faster for several more thrusts before he stopped to give her what she wanted more than anything, what she has craved, and still craves, with an untold, ravenous passion that built up within her for nearly two thousand years. With her imagination going off the scale, she could feel the heat of his seed pour into her most sacred core as if it were truly happening, dousing the heat-induced lust she had never been able to quench on her own over the centuries, and it wouldn't stop coming as he relentlessly filled her.

The sensation was enough to break through that last barrier between her and Paradise. Luna's eyes shot wide open and gasped louder than she's ever had since she started as she felt the heat from her core quickly shoot towards her nethers, then let out an orgasmic scream as she threw her head back hard and bucked her hips as high as she could as she came, spraying her hands repeatedly with her boiling juices. Gratifying wave after gratifying wave of untold, indescribable pleasure wracked her body as she locked up, letting out several howls of ecstasy as she rode it out.

But the divine sensations were not to last, leaving her as quickly as it came. Her body convulsed for a moment, wanting to extract the last drops of her orgasm, before finally relaxing as she came down from her orgasmic high, her flanks dropping into the pool of her own juices she had just released with a splat, and she panted heavily. Her body, as well as her mind, started to go numb as she felt the solace of sleep coming down on her, but was quickly snapped back when she heard a knocking on her door. Luna quickly sat up and looked towards the door, then to her wardrobe as she snapped her fingers and made her night robe appear before her. She quickly rose up from her bed, then slipped the robe on before quickly answering the door, choosing to poke her head out the crack rather than come out fully, given her current attire. She was met with a white stallion in gold armor, whom she immediately recognized as one of her sister's day guards, but who he was exactly, she didn't readily know.

"Yes?" Luna asked, "I-Is something wrong?"

"A thousand apologies, your Highness," the stallion said as he bowed to her. "I was making my way towards my station when I heard a scream coming from your chambers from down the halls." He rose back up to face her, a look of concern on his face. "I came to see if anything's wrong."

Luna's cheeks went pink as the guard in front of her just stated that he could hear her from wherever he was, and it didn't go unnoticed by said guard.

"N-No, no," she stuttered, "Indeed, it was I who screamed. But I assure you that nothing is wrong."

The guard didn't say anything at first, only raising an eyebrow, but Luna noticed his nose twinge a bit after a moment that was followed by an expression that read curiosity, as if he caught a whiff of something in the air that caught his attention. It wasn't until Luna noticed it as well did her eyes grow wide and her cheeks to go crimson. What the guard had picked up, and what she did as well briefly after, was a scent. _Her_ scent. She quickly realized that during her little sexcapade her body must have naturally began to pump out the heavy scent of a mare in heat, the juices she had sprayed into her own hands and all over her sheets and inner thighs just moments ago a concentrated form of it, with her room and body reeking of it now, and it was drifting out directly into the nostrils of the stallion that was in front of her.

Luna was embarrassed to death, yet tried her hardest to maintain her composure. To her greatest relief, the guard didn't seem to want to push the subject, and would rather trust her own words.

"Very well, your Highness," The stallion said as he bowed, "Again, a thousand pardons for disturbing you." With that, he turned to leave for his post, but not before Luna couldn't help but notice a slight bulge developing from under the stallion's waist armor.

Luna had to bite her lower lip in order to keep herself from compulsively stopping the stallion and dragging him into her chambers (by force if she had wanted to) and do Goddess knows what with him. She fixated on the stallion -preferably his tight flank under all that armor- until he disappeared from view, then returned her head back into her room and closed the door behind her with a sigh. As she made her way back to her bed, she couldn't help but blush pink again as she noticed the large love stain she had made on it, as well as the intense scent it was giving off. For the life of her, she couldn't understand how such a smell could drive stallions wild. But in a way, she knew it could be said for the opposite sex; a stallion could never comprehend what power his musk had over an unsuspecting mare, doubly so when she's in Season.

Her horn gave a little glow as she snapped her fingers, and immediately the love stains vanished, giving herself back her nice, clean bed. Her robe also vanished, returning to the wardrobe's interior, and for the first, real time that day she slowly crawled into bed, resting her head upon her soft silk pillow as she pulled the sheets over herself and drifted off to sleep. But not before her last thoughts returned to her black stallion, stopping her from fully drifting off into slumber. She couldn't help but give a small smile at the thought of him, and nuzzled into her pillow, imagining that it was his chest.

"I must make a note to remember him," Luna muttered softly to herself, "No doubt the use of his image will make later nights so much more enjoyable." She let out a soft giggle, like that of a love-sick school-filly, before closing her eyes and soundly drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _Luna..._

She heard a voice in the air, just barely a whisper, and it sounded as though it were both so far away, and yet right in her ear. It was enough to both wake her and grab her attention, yet she merely grumbled as she rolled over dismissively.

"Five more minutes, Tia," She grumbled.

 _Princess Luna..._

Her eyes then quickly shot open, immediately recognizing the voice as not her sister's, but that of a stallion's, deep and sultry that caused the hair of her coat to stand on end. She sat up and looked around, only to find herself in oblivion, surrounded by black with the exception of herself, and immediately recognized it as the "hub" for dreams, a place she was quite familiar with. Despite that, however, the texture of the ground below her was exactly like her sheets, so she knew she was still in her bed, the fact being supported more when she noticed that she was still in her nighties.

"Am...am I dreaming?"

 _Indeed you are, my love..._

Luna quickly got to her feet, defensive instincts taking charge, the feeling of fine silk under her feet disappearing though she was too preoccupied to notice.

"Who are you?!" Luna demanded, her gaze shifting everywhere around her, "Where are you?! Show yourself, you cur!"

A throaty chuckle echoed around her before she was answered.

 _As you desire, my love..._

A hint of motion from the edge of her vision caught Luna's attention, and she quickly turned to her right to face her assailant, ready for battle. Instead, her eyes went wide and her body burned with embarrassment as a black, muscular stallion came forth from the darkness, his mane and tail of ocean blue with eyes to match, if not darker, and wore nothing but a cloth that was tied around his hips, covering what needed to be covered but left quite enough for her vivid imagination. Luna could not believe what she she was seeing, for standing right in front of her, as clear as day, was the stallion of her most recent and hottest fantasies that she had just constructed.

"Y-you...," was all that Luna could say. Immediately on reflex, she covered herself as best she could as her face went red, her left arm covering her chest while her right hand covered her moistening nethers. "C-Can it be...?"

"It is, Luna," The stallion spoke, his deep voice shaking her to the center of her being, which only excited her more. He then began to approach her slowly, his eyes never breaking from her own. "But you need not be afraid of me. For I exist for one purpose, and one purpose only."

Luna began to visibly shake with anticipation as he approached her, until he was merely inches away. She couldn't help but notice a slight smell that pervaded around him, and she recognized it as a combination of his musk, coupled with that of the salty breeze of the sea. His musk was pungent, causing a slight burning sensation within her nostrils, yet was not overpowering. It was, however, strong enough to cause her mind to become a little dizzy. She swallowed dryly as her arms slowly drifted away from herself, and towards him.

"A-And what, pray, is that purpose?" she asked, though she knew full well what his answer would be. But she needed to hear it, her heart yearned for it to come from him.

The stallion gave her a warm smile before he took both of her hands into his own, causing Luna to let out a heated sigh at his touch. So firm was his grasp, yet it was also gentle, as if her hands were the most delicate objects he'd ever held. But he did not stop there, for he brought her hands to his lips, giving each a small peck on the back, causing her face to turn crimson.

"To deliver you untold pleasures of the flesh, my love," he said, "In however way you so desire."

Luna nearly fainted on the spot when he declared this. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, then came closer to her and gently placed his hands on her hips. He leaned in, Luna closing her eyes in anticipation for what would be a kiss, but instead was met by his cheek affectionately rubbing against her own before he began leaving trails of tender kisses up and down the right of her exposed neck.

Luna couldn't help but let out sighs and moans with each kiss he left, gripping at his firm shoulders. Every kiss sent it's own little jolt down her spine and through her body, and she loved it to no end. Not wanting to waste a moment, she began to delicately trace her fingers across his broad, toned shoulders, her core quivering at every touch. Her hands continued downward, studying each and every hill and valley that his muscles created within his arms, and it was increasingly becoming too much for the lunar princess to handle. The stallion shifted from the right of her neck to her left, with Luna having to arch her head back so he could pass, and proceeded to lay a trail of soft kisses up and down the other side her neck. He also began to let his hands drift, both moving to the small of her back, just above her star-studded tail, then have one go up the length of her spine, making her shiver in delight of the sensation.

She quickly rested her head against his shoulder, having to press her warming body against his, and closed her eyes as she nuzzled at his neck, taking in deep inhales of his scent. Such a wonderful, tickling scent that filled her nostrils and lungs with a burning aroma, and it was spreading throughout her body, acting like little shreds of lingering ember that were quickly igniting her into a heat that she was all too familiar with. She wanted more of him, so much more, and he was willing to obey her every wish, to fulfill her every desire. Her left hand traveled back up the length of his arm and shoulder, and immediately went for his blue mane, running her fingers through it.

"Goddess above," she moaned, "Let this dream never end."

"You need not worry, Luna," the stallion whispered into her ear, causing her to shake from his heated breath, "For you, this dream, this night, will last forever..."

Luna's eyes immediately shot open, and all sensations immediately died as she felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach, a red flag shooting up in her mind. She had heard those words before, she would never forget them, and it always sent chills down her spine. She pulled away from his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes, passion turning to caution as her expression hardened.

"What did you say?" She asked, "What were those words?"

The stallion's demeanor quickly shifted to a menacing one as he let out a throaty chuckle and grinned. "What's the matter, Luna?" he asked, his right hand quickly holding her chin as she began to back away, stopping her, "You look as though you've seen..." as he trailed off, Luna's eyes grew in horror as his eyes went from their deep blue to a brighter shade of icy blue, reptilian slits growing where his round irises once were, and long, sharp fangs began to grow out from the corners of his grin. "...a Nightmare."

Luna quickly pushed the stallion away, putting as much distance between her and him without having to turn her back to him. The stallion's chuckle grew into a full on cackle as he began to change right before her eyes. His perfect blue mane and tail burst into a matching blue flame, giving way to a billowing, shimmering wave of night sky and glittering stars, much like Luna's, but darker and more akin to smoke. The same blue flames danced to just above his forehead and behind his back, a black unicorn horn jutting out as the flames trailed upward, eventually burning out at it's tip, and large, black wings emerged from his back, still coated in blue flame. Embers drifted off from the edges of the lowest feathers and onto his hands, flexing them before quickly snapping them open and extinguishing the blue fires as thick, long, demonic black claws grew from his fingertips. He gave his wings a simple flap, extinguishing the last of the blue embers, before half-folding them behind him as he made his way towards Luna.

"Nightmare Moon!" Luna shouted, hate apparent in her voice. She took a step back for every advance he made towards her.

"It's been a long time, Luna," Nightmare said, his grin growing ever more fiendish, "I've missed you. But tonight, I am not Nightmare Moon." He stopped his advancement, and began to slowly and dramatically raise his arm towards Luna, stopping just in front of his dark face. "For by the time of this dream's end, you will be screaming my new name as I throw you into unfathomable ecstasy. I am...Nightshade Crescent!"

Nightshade cackled loudly again as he threw his arms up, lightning and thunder cracking around him as a whirlwind billowed around him, causing his smokey mane and tail to swirl up and outward and around them, trapping her. Luna took another step back away from Nightshade, disgusted by him, he still believing that even after revealing himself to her she would allow him to so much as touch her, let alone mate with her. But in that disgust, there was also a twinge of fear. Not only because she believed her evil half to have been defeated by the Elements of Harmony long ago, never to return, but because somewhere deep within her being, she acknowledged that there was a chance that he could actually win and have his way with her, with him already getting her hot and bothered to lower her guard and doing Celestia knows what else in her hazed state. She did not wish to begin to think what plans Nightshade had for her should he succeed.

But these two reactions to the sudden changes that unfurled before her were dwarfed, if not nothing, compared to her third and most volatile emotion; Rage. Luna was familiar enough with Nightmare Moon that she loved using tricks and deceit; this she could tolerate, albeit bitterly. But what hurt her the most, what stung the deepest, and what was causing her anger to billow out of control into an unspeakable inferno within her, was that Nightmare Moon was willing to go so low as to manipulate her heart through her emotions and passions by posing as the stallion of her recent fantasies to get to her, for whatever devious reasons that were not yet brought to light. But she knew she had to stop Nightshade before he could reveal his plans, and her quickly growing anger was just fine with that.

Nightshade's little dramatic scene had ended when Luna's body trembled as her anger and rage took hold, and gritted her teeth as her eyes suddenly widened and shined in a blinding light. She had conjured a whirlwind of her own, blowing her starry mane upward, as her hands and horn began to burn fiercely in blue flames of her magic.

" **How dare you!** " she roared in the royal Canterlot voice. Her wings quickly unfurled on either side of her, and began to rise as they caught the winds around her. " **HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH OUR EMOTIONS! WE WILL SEE TO IT OURSELVES THAT YOU ARE ANNIHILATED FROM EXISTENCE FOR YOUR UNFORGIVABLE TRESPASSES! WHATEVER PLANS YOU HAVE WILL NEVER COME TO PASS!** "

Nightshade hadn't so much as flinched or batted an eye from Luna's quite sincere declaration of his imminent obliteration, remaining unnervingly cool throughout despite being in the presence of a violent alicorn mare scorned. In fact, the only reaction he did show was a small grin that curled on the edge of his mouth. He watched on, an air of confidence around him, as he brought his right hand and rested it on his hip.

"Come now, Luna," he said with an air or arrogance, "Must you be so unbecoming?" The edge of his grin curled even more as he brought his left hand up and snapped his fingers, the simple sound echoing unnaturally loud in the surrounding oblivion.

Luna was too preoccupied with her unleashed rage towards her nemesis to notice the small gesture, as well as the pair of glowing neon violet chains that came flying down at her from the darkness on either side and above her. She raised her arms above her head, the blue flames collecting between her open hands into a miniature blue sun of intense magical energy that was meant solely for Nightshade, but before she could bring them down towards him the chains quickly wrapped around her lower arms and stopped her, securing themselves quite tightly.

"What?!" she cried out, taken by surprise. The second the cursed links touched her skin, Luna could feel all of her magic suddenly vanish. The blue fireball she had conjured quickly burned itself out, the whirlwinds that had held her in the air had all but dissipated, the chains now being her only form of suspension, and her eyes no longer shined white. She only had a moment to comprehend the situation and look to one of her ensnared arms before both were violently jerked apart by the chains, taunt enough so that they kept her ams upward and outward on either side of her in a crucified manner, yet slack enough so that she would not dislocate her arms from her shoulders. "M-My magic! What is the meaning of this?!"

Luna struggled and pulled at the chains, half hoping to break them, but to no avail. Without her magic, she was as frail and weak as any other mare. The links that were bound directly to her arms began to morph and conglomerate on her arms, reshaping themselves into long cuffs that reached from just below her elbows to just above her wrists, with enough freedom of motion so that she wouldn't chafe heavily against the ends of them. She darted her gaze to both cuffs that now secured her, then down to Nightshade, a scowl growing on her face as she saw his smug face.

Nightshade brought up a clawed hand towards Luna, as if beckoning her towards him, and made the gesture that described it. Luna felt herself being pulled back down and towards him, her struggle to break her bonds grew even more as she came closer to him, until they were now face to face. Nightshade's grin had grown significantly, to the point where Luna could see every fanged tooth in his wretched smile.

"Luna," Nightshade cooed, "Did you really believe that just because you're the Princess of the Night," he brought a clawed finger to Luna's neck, starting at the base just above her collarbone and slowly dragged the appendage across her sensitive skin. "You are the only one that can manipulate dreams?"

Luna shuddered as she felt his wretched claw go up her neck to her chin, shaking him off as he tapped it gently against the snout of her muzzle. She continued to glare furiously at him, the loss of her magic having no effect to her unwavering anger.

"What is it that you plan to do with me, Nightshade?" Luna ordered, "What is it that you are trying to achieve?!"

Nightshade gave a throaty chuckle before answering. "All in good time, Luna," he said as he clutched his hands into fists before brining them together at the thumbs, "But for now, you are at my mercy. The mercy of your greatest Nightmare."

Luna eyed Nightshade curiously while still glaring daggers at him, until her attention was snapped to a sudden spark of blue flame that had erupted between his fists. He pulled his hands apart slowly at first, Luna noticing something black forming in the space between, burning with the blue flame. Then, all of a sudden, he quickly pulled his right hand over and back, revealing the rest of the object he had conjured to be a long, burning black whip. Luna's eyes went wide as the device curled around at his feet when he lowered it, the blue embers dancing up and down it's length, with the tip housing most of the flames.

Luna's mind raced to find a way to escape, but she was too stunned to effectively think of any kind of solution. All she could do was look back up to Nightshade, who had already begun to raise his whipping hand, the moment only slowed by her feared anticipation. _Does he mean to torture us?_ she thought, but she wasn't given the chance to think of anything further as the hand came down in what seemed to her like double fast-forward, followed by a streak of blue and a thundering _crack_ as the whip made contact with it's target.

Luna let out a brief, shrill cry of pain as unbearable pain wracked her body, feeling the heated leather lash against her abdomen, her body tensing and her hands gripping at the chains that held her in an attempt to distract herself from it all. Her body immediately relaxed the moment the worst of it subsided, her head hanging and her eyes closed. She slowly opened them, expecting to see a bloody gash where the whip made contact. Instead, her eyes shot wide open to her surprise when she noticed that there was nothing, not a cut, welt, or even a bruise that would signify his assault. The only evidence that the whip had supposedly left was the large tear that was made right through her silk neglige, where she had felt the pain originate.

Luna did not have the time to contemplate how this was possible before another lash came at her waist, it's _crack_ promptly followed by her howls of pain and another large tear in her neglige. The third lash came quicker than the second, striking against Luna's chest, directly between her breasts.

"Yes," Nightshade hissed, "Scream, Luna! Let the nothingness ring with your anguish! Nopony will ever hear you here but ME!"

Three lashes turned into five, then to eight, ten, fifteen- until Luna lost count after her twentieth licking. But as she lost count, two things had occurred to her. The first was that her body was becoming slightly more and more tolerable to the pain, though it still hurt like hell with each lash against her tender frame, regardless if no marks were left behind. But it was the second occurrence that had truly disturbed her, and it caused her prideful stubbornness and courage to waver; despite her hatred towards Nightshade and the pain he was inflicting upon her, as more and more lashes assaulted her, she found herself slowly beginning to enjoy it.

 _No!_ Luna scolded herself, _We must be strong! We cannot falter to Nightshade's will!_

But for all of Luna's stubbornness, she continued to increasingly enjoy more of the subtle, arousing stings of Nightshade's lashings, and was now beginning to slightly shiver after the pain from each subsiding lash as small, familiar, arousing electrical shocks coursed through her body. But as her desire to feel more pain-induced pleasure begin to bud within her, the lashings suddenly stopped, and Luna felt a whimper of disappointment quietly escape her lips. The torment from Nightshade's assault immediately caught up with her upon his stopping, and by either his grace or by the chain's she was given enough slack to fall to her knees, panting and shaking from tired screams and a sore body, all while her arms were still suspended on either side of her. As her head hung weakly, all she could see below her was the inky black nothingness that surrounded her and the tattered, shredded remains of her neglige, the only thing that had remained fairly in tact were her wet panties, which were also resting right below her, snapped cut at the hip.

Nightshade gripped the handle of his whip tightly, causing the tool to fully catch fire and burn away to ashes as he banished it away. He once again began to approach Luna, the beaten princess unable to even look up to him despite that he knows she can hear his every footstep coming closer to her.

"You have no reason to struggle, Luna," he said seductively, taking a knee in front of her. He lifted her head up by her chin, forcing her to look right into his icy blue eyes, and that's when he saw it; the once proud glare that Luna had possessed only moments ago was mostly gone now, given way to a more gentle, yet still defiant look. He could also see a hint of lust in her eyes, apparently she enjoyed his little assault against her. An unexpected turn of events, but one he could so readily utilize against her in her weakened state. She was breaking, more easily than he had anticipated, and all he needed to do now was chip away at the last of her defenses. A devilish grin curled at the edges of his mouth, for he knew exactly what he needed to do. "Simply give in, and indulge yourself to all that I can offer you."

Luna felt her heart jump at the way he spoke to her, her pulse quickening as she felt her cheeks, as well as the rest of her body, grow warmer. She wanted to be disgusted with him, hate him, spite him, and yet...

"I-I will n-never succumb to y-you," Luna stuttered, her voice weak from both her growing libido and her prior cries of pain.

Nightshade chuckled as he withdrew his fingers from her chin, save for the pointer he held just below her chin, holding it up by the claw. With his appendage still at her jaw, he slowly began to rise, pulling her up to her feet by her chin with the aid of the chains. Luna's brow furrowed in pain as the chains pulled at her arms and forced her back onto her feet, gritting her teeth. Once she stood, the chains relaxed some, but only slightly, and she felt Nightshade's claw travel up and around her jaw line, the rest of his hand following as it caressed the right side of her face, his thumb gently brushing along her cheek.

Luna gave a heated sigh as she felt his claws lightly scrape against her skin as he held her head, allowing him to gently move and tilt her head back and to her right, exposing the left of her neck. She looked up to him, the angle letting her do so, and shuttered as she saw Nightshade's crooked grin. This was wrong, so very wrong. Her anger had begun to burn out, replaced by another burning that originated not from her heart, but from her core and her loins. Though she would not admit it, she was genuinely becoming scared now. She was becoming a puppet on his strings, her body no longer having the will to fight him. And that fear was exciting her, feeding the fires that were spreading throughout her.

"You hurt me, Princess," Nightshade cooed, his face coming closer to hers, "But I'm sure that I can change your mind quickly enough."

Nightshade slowly opened his mouth, a low, throaty hiss escaping from him, along with his heated breath that chilled Luna to goosebumps, and exposed his monstrous, predatory teeth to her. He made his way to the left of her neck, and Luna quickly shut her eyes tight, expecting to feel his jaws rip into her flesh and end her life. Instead, she was met with an even greater, though highly unexpected, surprise when she felt something hot and wet trail up and down her exposed neck, quickly realizing that it was his tongue. The immediate sensation elicited and _eep_ from the lunar princess, one that would've made a certain buttery yellow shy pegasus proud, and was followed by a shallow whinny as her skin crawled.

The black stallion quickly shifted gears, tasting Luna's neck for only a moment before he began to bite down against her soft flesh, chewing ever so delicately so as to not break the skin. This received the response he wanted, causing Luna to let out a string of loud, but soft moans as she threw her head back, even in his gentle hold. Satisfied, he slowly brought his other hand to Luna's hips as he began to very slowly make his way down her neck, chewing and suckling at her skin, leaving a solid trail of hickies and soft bite marks as he went. When he reached the bare of her shoulders he went straight back up her neck, a little quicker from when he went down, as he brought back his tongue to softly lick every bite and sore he left.

Luna's breathing had become ragged, panting and squirming from just this playful tease. At one point she had found herself burying her face back into Nightshade's shoulder, trying to distract herself from the mounting pleasure. Instead, she was caught off guard when she was met with Nightshade's incredibly overpowering musk that caused her eyes to water, nearly coughing from how badly it burned her nostrils and throat. What was left of Luna's coherent mind deduced that his musk had to be at least twice- no, thrice as strong as before, and immediately knew she was in trouble.

Her vision was spinning as her mind swam shortly after inhaling the strong odor, and she thought for sure she would faint, yet she remained conscious. Instead, she felt her heat cycle suddenly begin to kick into overdrive, having to be forcibly reminded of the one-thousand years of being alone and horny in the moon, how she still wrestles with every heat cycle since then to maintain control, and she hated it. She wanted it all to end, she wanted- no, _needed_ release, craved it, and it was driving her insane. She felt her body growing numb and hotter all at the same time, her nethers growing increasingly hot and wet from his advancements on her. Her mind was growing hazy, the onslaught of pleasure and the strength of his male scents clouding her better judgement to resist and fight, both of which she was failing quickly.

 _Do not give in,_ she mentally cried out, _Remember who he is! This is Nightmare Moon! You must fight, we have to resist. We have to... We have... We..._

Luna could no longer hear that little voice when Nightshade suddenly stopped, earning another whimper of frustration from the lunar princess but more audible. He backed off from her neck, once again face to face with his prey, and slowly pulled his hand away from her. To his surprise, she desperately nuzzled his hand gently, trying to tell him to stay, before she looked into his eyes, which pleaded the same message but much more effectively. However, he found himself taken more by the scent he caught wind of that he knew was coming from her, and recognized it immediately. The scent of a mare desperately in heat, and it was only getting stronger. Nightshade's grin returned, the corners of his mouth curling ever so slightly. This was it, the moment he'd been working towards. All he needed to do now was give her that little nudge, that push, to send her over the edge and finally break her.

Complying with the princess, he did not fully take his hand away. Instead, he opted to softly take her by the chin, pulling her face ever closer to his own. Luna could only stare dreamily at him, nearly lost in her own little lust-filled world - that is, until she felt his lips firmly press against hers. The sudden sensation, as well as the act, while heavenly to her, snapped Luna back into what senses that still lived in her head, and her eyes shot wide open as she began to make muffled screams and grunts in protest, her chains rattling as she tried to shake him off in vain. That little outburst didn't even last ten seconds before her squirming began to settle as Nightshade wormed his tongue into her mouth, her muffled screams becoming soft, desperate moans for pleasure as her eyes slowly half-lidded.

Luna's mind went blank when she felt his slick tongue invade and probe her mouth. In that moment she suddenly about forgot everything around her; why she was struggling, why she had fought with this stallion, even the fact that he was the male incarnate of her nemesis and evil half. She didn't care anymore. This was all she wanted, this moment, these feelings of closeness and pleasure, and she didn't want it to stop. But like a cruel trick he started to pull away, Luna leaning in and wanting to continue desperately, before they finally parted lips and leaving her panting. She let out a whimpering moan in protest, a silver string of their saliva the only thing connecting her tongue with his before it, too, broke away.

Her mind was still spinning from the after-effects of his musk, which was only worsened by the mind-numbing kiss she shared with Nightshade. Her vision shifted in and out of focus as she looked to him, causing her vision to shift between seeing Nightshade and her imaginary lover until she couldn't tell the difference between one or the other, confusing her to the point where she came to believe that Nightshade _was_ her lover.

Nightshade relished at the sight before him. The last of Luna's defiance was now long gone, her eyes now filled with pleading and begging to continue, and her body read just as desperate. _Speaking of her eyes..._ Nightshade gently took Luna's chin again, and stared deeply into her eyes. His grin returned with a vengeance at what he saw, having to force back a chuckle before it could grow into a full-on cackle. Luna's beautiful teal eyes were shifting between his icy blue ones, briefly mirroring Nightshade's perfectly down to the slitted pupils, before returning to her original eyes again. This was the sign that told him that she was now under his total control, and he could begin to take his sweet, sweet time with her.

"P-Please," Luna whimpered, "Do not stop."

Nightshade gave another chuckle as he petted her chin, causing Luna to blush. "Do not worry, I will continue. But first, answer me this; who am I to you?"

Luna stared at him, confused. _Who_ is _he to her?_ she wondered. As she sifted through her mush of a mind, she was able to find a name. His name. And when she discovered that, something clicked in her head that made her heart flutter, a false memory instilled by Nightshade, and ingrained by her untamable lust.

"Y-You are...Nightshade," she stammered, leaning in closer to him, "And you are...my lover, my mate."

Nightshade paused for just a moment, before bringing his face closer to Luna's. "Indeed I am," he purred, "I exist only to deliver you untold pleasures of the flesh, in however way you desire."

"Yes," Luna hissed, leaning in and trying to kiss him, " _Oh yes!_ "

Nightshade cruelly pulled away, letting go of Luna completely. Luna struggled against her bonds, wanting to so desperately bury herself back into his chest, to feel him, and to have him feel her. Nightshade eyed the glowing bonds that held her, then back to her as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I believe you don't need those anymore," he said, raising his hand and snapping his fingers.

The chains disintegrated immediately, becoming nothing more than shimmers of fading light, freeing Luna. The tired mare stumbled forward and into his chest as he caught her in an embrace, taken aback by her sudden freedom, but quickly adjusted when she noticed where she was. She began to nuzzle herself into him, once again burning the inside of her nose with his scent as she inhaled deeply the musk that drove her crazy. She found her hands at his broad shoulders, and immediately began to run her hands up and down the length of them and his arms. After a moment of relishing, she looked up to Nightshade, and once again locked eyes with him as he looked back down at her. She did not hesitate as she ran her left hand up the back of his neck and into his smoky mane as she pressed herself against him and kissed him passionately.

Luna opened her mouth and prodded her tongue against his lips, to which Nightshade indulged her and allowed her into his own. Her tongue wrestled against his own, and she began to wonder why he suddenly wasn't acting so dominant like before. That concern was quickly put to rest when Nightshade felt like she had her little moment, and she suddenly felt his tongue push and fight back, until he was back into her own mouth again as their tongues intertwined. Luna moaned happily as she gripped at his arm, and felt his other arm wrap around her waist as he pulled her in closer. Soon her need for air quickly outweighed her need for his kiss, and she pulled away from him, letting out a gasp for air and panted feverishly.

"Nightshade," she whimpered, "I-I need you to make love to me. No, I want you to... _to rut me!_ Rut me like a lowly beast in heat! Make it so that my body will be forever marked as yours!" She pressed herself closer to him, hoping that using her body might excite him enough to force himself onto her. "Please, make me feel like a mare..."

Nightshade gave a small chuckle before he held her chin and petted her cheek. "As you wish, my love. But there is no reason to rush. The day is young, let us enjoy our time together."

The blackness began to melt around them as an image swam into focus around them. Luna looked around anxiously as the room came into view, revealing what looks like a demon's bed chamber. She immediately recognized it as a darker version of her room, with much of the furniture gone, save for the dozens of black candles that burned blue flames that romantically illuminated the room and the very large, four poster bed that rested just behind him that could easily hold five lovers. The tall holders that held the candles were black of wrought iron, thorny with spikes that looked quite sharp to the touch. The poster bed had silk sheets of the deepest purple, the posts being the same black and spiked metal like the candle holders. Overall, the room looked like a gothic, Nightmare Night themed room for some haunted house.

"Welcome, Luna," Nightshade said, "to my bed chambers. And for the remainder of your dream, it will also be our little love nest."

He guided her to the edge of his bed, never breaking eye contact with her, until he surprised her once more by quickly taking her by her arms and turned and tossed her onto it. Luna let out another _eep_ when he suddenly threw her, but was quickly met with a soft landing as her back met with the near cloud-like comfort of the blankets and comforters of his bed. By the time she was able to collect herself, Nightshade had already climbed on top of her, holding her arms down by her wrists just above her head as he stared at her with a lustful gaze, resting a knee in-between her legs, close to her soaked lower lips. Despite his sudden, harsh actions, Luna didn't protest, and in fact she only wanted him to continue down this path with her.

"Oh, Nightshade," Luna sighed seductively, "You're so rough."

Nightshade came closer to Luna's lips, the alicorn mare's lips quivering in anticipation for his kiss. Instead, she only received a playful lick against her ear, sending shivers through her. "Do you wish for me to not be?" he whispered gently.

"No," Luna answered in a hushed, but desperate, sigh. Nightshade returned to face Luna, only to be met with a lust-hungry stare from her. "Please, I wish...for you to ravage me. Own me. Leave me unable to have the strength to do anything but breathe." She paused as she thought of a way to make her plead all the more clear to him. "Make it so I will never forget this, Nightshade."

Nightshade began to grin devilishly, his demeanor shifting to what he knew she wanted. He tightened his grip on her wrists, enough to elicit a small gasp from Luna but not hurt her, and licked his lips seductively with his demonically long tongue. The sight of it brought a blush to Luna's cheeks, her thoughts turning lewd as to what he could do with it. "If that is what you desire, my love," he said, his tone becoming more menacing and seductive, only exciting Luna even more, "then you shall have it."

Nightshade suddenly kissed Luna again, firmly planting his lips against hers. Caught off guard, Luna let out a muffled yelp before it quickly shifted to seductive moans, his tongue coiling around hers only stringing out longer ones. She squirmed under him, both out of her growing aches of arousal and hoping to brush herself against his perfect body. Nightshade was not blind to this, and so he brought both her wrists together, pinning them both under his left hand, while his right was free to explore her. Luna shuddered when she felt his hand go straight for her breast, and squirmed less when he began to grope and massage it. For the lunar princess, it was a far better experience than having to massage herself.

Her eyes shot open when she felt him firmly pinch her hard nipple in-between his fingers, a loud, muffled moan being all that she can do to express how much she loved it. She closed her eyes as she let out even more moans when he began to roll it around in his fingers, the intense pleasure, as well as a twinge of pain, no doubt heightened by her newfound sensitivity. Nightshade's tongue released Luna's as he broke their kiss, the lunar princess huffing and panting as she took in fresh air, only to let out soft moans in-between. He licked his lips again before trailing his tongue down her neck and collarbone, Luna's breath hitching when he finally reached her other breast. Nightshade's tongue then began to trace circles just outside and around of Luna's areola, purposely teasing her as she panted and moaned.

"Please, do not tease me," Luna begged, "I cannot take any more!"

Luna's plead went unheeded as Nightshade continued to draw circles around Luna's sensitive mound with his tongue. His hand took a generous amount of her other breast as he groped it roughly, Luna's sensitive nipple still trapped between his pointer and his thumb. Luna threw her head back and moaned, his teasing leaving her on pins and needles for more. After another minute, Nightshade felt that he had kept her waiting long enough, and her patience was finally rewarded when he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck at it. Luna arched her back at the new sensation, another small gasp escaping her lips before louder moans started to come through. She continued to writhe under him as he occasionally nibbled at it and licked it, the tip flicking at it only pleasuring her more, and soon felt his free hand depart from her ample tit and start to trail downward.

Luna's skin crawled with goosebumps that began to form all over as Nightshade dragged his sharp claws against her coat as his hand went lower and lower. Out of reflex, her legs tried to close themselves as he passed her navel, but his knee prevented them from doing so completely. The next thing she knew, a jolt struck through her like lightning when she finally felt two of his fingers gently stroke the length of her pussy, starting from the top near her nub, his claws gently scraping as they led instead of being dragged. Her eyes once again shot wide open as she let out a heavy sigh and shallow moans as he started to rub her, her hips shaking in a feeble attempt to grind against his fingers.

Nightshade wasted no time, and suddenly plunged his two fingers into her wet folds, easily sliding in and causing Luna to moan loudly, arching her back up and off the bed. Her insides quickly tightened around them, and he could feel the intense heat that radiated from within her soft, velvety walls. _She's more than primed and ready,_ he thought, _she's practically ready to burst at the seams._ He withdrew his fingers, until only the length of his claws and the tips were left, then quickly thrusted them back deeply into her, being careful not to scratch or cut her with his claws as he proceeded to finger her mercilessly.

Luna threw her head back and nearly squealed in delight from just the first thrust of Nightshade's fingers. She became more physical as she squirmed harder, rocking her hips in near perfect sync with his fingers as they reached depths and levels of pleasure that she couldn't have reached by herself. Even though it was just foreplay, she was in ignorant bliss as he plunged in and out of her, her breath hitching every so often when she felt his long black nails graze against her inner walls. She gyrated her hips harder against his hand as she felt herself inching closer and closer to orgasm, her panting and moaning growing more ragged. She needed a little more, just a little longer and she would cum from her stallion's fingers for the first time.

Nightshade had picked up her sudden change in intensity easily, but he also noticed that her love tunnel was starting to pulse and clamp tighter around his fingers as more of her juices freely flowed from her, informing him that she was close to her first orgasm. He mentally grinned, then all of a sudden stopped his thrusting completely while still buried within her, denying her her climax. _If she wants me to dominate her,_ he thought _, then she must understand the price she has to pay._

Luna let out a frustrated grunt when he stopped, quickly looking down at her lover with a mix of frustration and desperation. _Why did he stop?_ she thought, _And I was so close, damn it!_ She was met with his gaze, along with a grin as he continued to suckle at her teat, and she knew then that it was no coincidence that he stopped. Nightshade began to pull at Luna's breast as he sucked, until her nipple slipped out of his grasp with a small yet satisfying _pop_ , causing Luna to rest her head back down and let a soft moan escape her, temporarily forgetting her recent frustration. He looked down the length of Luna's body, then slowly pulled his fingers out of her sopping marehood, bringing them back up to their faces and began to rub his wet fingers together, Luna blushing out of some embarrassment but mostly out of arousal as he played with her juices so freely in front of her face.

"It seems you're quite overdue for this," Nightshade teased, looking back at Luna. He then brought his wet fingers to her mouth, just barely at her lips. "Lick them clean."

Luna obeyed and opened her mouth and allowed his fingers to enter. She quickly wrapped her soft lips around them as she worked her tongue around every inch of his fingers and claws, moaning seductively. For her, it was actually the first time in her life that she actually tasted her own juices, and the taste was something that was a little unexpected to her. There was a hint of sweetness to it, perhaps an even slighter hint of saltiness, but she never really cared to notice the latter. After a few seconds Nightshade withdrew his fingers from her lips, much to her disappointment, but quickly forgot as he began to lay kisses and licks around her collarbone. He finally released his hold on Luna's wrists as he began to leave a beeline trail of kisses and saliva down her body, his long nails scraping over Luna's sides as they trailed down towards her hips, with Luna now gripping the sheets on either side of her head in heated anticipation for what she knew would come next.

Nightshade took his time as he peppered her body with kisses and glistening trails from his tongue, teasing his prey to no end. When he finally passed her toned abdomen, Luna gave a hot sigh before her reflexes acted once more and closed her legs, closing her pussy off to him. But he would not be denied his prize, and so as he continued to make his slow trail towards her nethers, his hands went ahead and trailed past her curvaceous hips and towards her toned thighs, taking special care to make sure she felt them as they went downward and inward. Luna's breath hitched, closing her legs even tighter, but they stood no chance against her lover's will and strength as she felt him firmly, but gently, pry them apart. She began to pant and gripped the sheets tighter the closer he came to her precious flower, the anticipation so thick it was suffocating her.

He was less than an inch away from it now, Luna's body once again trying to close Nightshade out only to be met with his claws gently digging into her thighs, forcing her to yield to him. When she felt his hot breath against her sensitive folds, she gasped and held her breath, the moment she had waited for for what felt like an eternity was now certainly at hand. But instead, she was cruelly denied satisfaction yet again as his tongue and lips seemed to avoid her soaked pussy, and instead taking interest in the soft skin around it, his touch honed like a fine, but sadistic art; he would come just on the borders of her quivering lips, then pull away and continue to dance around it. It was quickly becoming too much for the lunar princess. She had been bound, whipped, teased without mercy, and was even denied her climax. She had wanted him to ravage her, but instead he has been nothing but needlessly cruel with her, taking his time with her like she was some wounded piece of meat for him to play with before he would finally go in for the kill.

"N-Nightshade," she stuttered, trying to sound authoritative but clearly came out as desperate, "Please, I-I beg of you! S-Stop playing and just devour me already!"

Despite Luna's plead, Nightshade ignored her and continued to dance around her lips for what seemed like an eternity, much to the lunar princess's growing distain. It was only after a few more minutes of torment when he felt like she had suffered enough did he finally make his strike, and without warning pried her legs even farther apart before pressing his lips and tongue against her unsuspecting pussy to give her what she so desperately wanted. Luna yelped loudly at his sudden attack, but soon let out squeals and loud moans of divine satisfaction as she gripped the sheets hard when she felt his tongue lash out at her labia and inner folds. The sudden change of pace sent shockwaves through her frame, her body tensing from the onslaught of pleasure, forcing her to arch her back and clamp her legs around Nightshade's head.

Nightshade was relentless as he tasted her, his tongue seeming to hit every sensitive spot in and around Luna's marehood and driving her further into ecstasy, save for her hypersensitive love pearl. He was saving that spot in particular for later. He wrapped an arm around her left leg, gripping her thigh and pulling himself in as he grew more intense and diving deeper into Luna, his tongue easily parting her folds and entering her love tunnel. Luna let out another loud moan of delight when he finally penetrated her, and her hands traded their grip on the luxurious sheets for the back of Nightshade's head, running her fingers through his smoky mane. She was in heaven, but she wanted so much more from him. She wanted to feel it, his unnaturally long, thick tongue diving deeply where none have ever reached before. She would soon get her wish, as Nightshade gripped her thigh just a little tighter before finally plunging into her even further.

She he let out a hot gasp as he did, and began to grind heavily into his muzzle, using as much of the length of her back as she can, but she was halted when Nightshade brought down his other arm and rested on the length of her torso, his strength holding her down. Luna could only squirm helplessly now, but the feeling of being restrained seemed to turn her on more, and only after a few minutes of his actions did she feel her previously denied orgasm begin to resurface, now twice as strong and desperate to be released as it mixed with the one that was no doubt being conjured by Nightshade's unearthly tongue. She tried to grip at his smoky mane, but it eluded her like the mist it was, and instead went for the back of his head as she grew closer and more desperate.

"So close," Luna choked out over her squeals of pleasure, "Oh, Nightshade, _we are so close!_ Please, don't you dare stop now! More, _give us more!_ "

And for the first time, Nightshade was happily obeying her. He let out a low groan as he ate her out, his thrusting tongue picking up speed and lashing around at every corner of her deep folds. But he was far from being through with her. Though he was allowing it, he didn't want her just to climax; he wanted her to writhe, to be violently thrown into an unparalleled level of lustful bliss that he knew she could never reach alone, one that she would no doubt beg for him to bring her to again. It was then did he finally turn his attention to her neglected pearl, and so he brought forth a length of his tongue and ground it against it, sawing at it as he dove in and out of her folds. It was the spark that lit the powder keg that was Princess Luna. An electric shock of untold power wracked her frame mercilessly as she threw her head back screaming in indescribable happiness, and was brought to not just one, but two orgasms that hit her in succession, one after another. Her whole body locked up as she clasped as tightly as she could to her lover and violently released her love juices, her entire being shaken to the core as wave upon wave of wonderful pleasure washed over her endlessly, letting out blissful squeals and moans. Yet Nightshade did not relent, and continued at her as he lapped up her juices hungrily, enjoying the taste of her sweet nectar.

Luna continued to shudder as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high, her breath hitching with every attempt to take in fresh oxygen. Eventually her control over her own breathing came back, as well as her body finally losing it's taut hold on her lover, and Nightshade took this opportunity to finally break free from her grasp. He stared down at Luna's nearly-spent frame, grinning from ear to ear as he used the back of his arm to wipe away the excess of her love juices from his chin and face. But he couldn't let her rest just yet, and so he crawled back over Luna's tired frame and buried her tongue back into her mouth. Luna kissed back, weakly, letting out soft moans as he dominated her mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could taste her femcum on his tongue as it writhed, and soon felt that same burning sensation in her core beginning to return, along with some of her strength, despite having just experienced the most powerful orgasm she had ever known. Nightshade eventually retracted his tongue, breaking the kiss along with it as he stared deeply into Luna's eyes, his grin returning.

"Delicious," he purred, petting her cheek, "But now you must return the favor."

Luna eyed him curiously, before he rolled off of her and reclined on his back next to her, exposing the massive tent he was pitching. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed red at the sight of it, and quickly remembered that she had created Nightshade to be quite endowed. Wanting to confirm it for herself, as well as complying with her lover's demand, she turned over and crawled in-between his legs before undoing the knot that held the single and simple piece of fabric and pulling it away. Luna audibly gasped when she first took sight of his hardened stallionhood, her cheeks growing redder and warmer as she took it gently within her fingers and gave it a few light strokes. It was definitely everything she had imagined it to be, in length and girth, and then some. Nightshade let out one or two soft moans as she stroked, but she was more focused on his meat at the moment; it was perfectly hot to the touch, gently pulsing with his rising heart beat, but what she found most attractive was it smelled thickly of his musk, sending her blood to boiling and her loins to near instantaneous combustion.

And yet despite her fascination with this magnificent specimen of male prowess, she hesitated as to how to go about and fellate him properly, never actually performing such acts before. But her craving for him quickly overpowered her worries as she simply dove in, starting with the flared tip of the head of his cock as she took it into her mouth and trailing her tongue around it, savoring the pungent flavor. Nightshade let out more moans as she did, informing her that she was doing well so far, and she withdrew his head from her mouth and, taking a scene from a less-than-classy romance novel she "accidentally" picked up once, started to slowly trail her tongue down the length of his member to his impressive balls and back up to the tip. Luna was a little taken from the taste of his member, a bit of bitterness that she found oddly delicious, and began to trail more of her tongue as she went up and down his shaft.

Nightshade was fairly impressed with the level of Luna's skill with fellatio, half-expecting her to just go in and simply take what she could into her mouth and suck like some amateur. Though he won't say it, Nightshade -or in the case of this thought, Nightmare- was just as sex starved as her other half, and while still getting used to a male form, she was still enjoying every moment and touch Luna gave her, being the first, if not only, time he/she's ever experienced sexual pleasures. He gripped at the sheets and moaned happily when she started to fondle his balls as she trailed more of her tongue along his member, yet another small surprise he did not expect from the pampered, sheltered princess of his other half, but enjoyed it nonetheless. He then suddenly hissed in pleasure when she took the head of his cock back into her mouth and began to take more into her mouth as she bobbed her head in a near-perfect rhythm that suited him.

"Damn, you're good," Nightshade hissed, then grinned as she stared up at him, "Now where would a princess like you learn to perform so well?"

Luna's cheeks flushed at his praise, his kinky talking encouraging her to pick up her pace. She started to moan softly as she took more and more of her lover's member into her mouth, until he growled in pleasure when he felt his head start to graze the back of Luna's throat with each sinking of her head. Nightshade then took the back of Luna's head, guiding her as he forced her to suck harder and faster, his musk sending her into a deeper haze as she submitted to his will.

"Yes," Nightshade hissed, "Just like that, you slut. Keep it up, and you'll be rewarded handsomely."

Luna let out more moans as she worked at Nightshade's member harder, rubbing what she couldn't take in her mouth with one hand while she returned to fondling and groping his balls with the other. Nightshade growled loudly in pleasure, feeling himself starting to build to his own limits. But he wanted more from her, and so as he brought her head down, he gripped her flittering hair and forced her down more, earning a muffled moan of protest from Luna as she gagged slightly before feeling his head go past and down her throat some. Once she was "penetrated", more of his member began to make it's way down her throat, before she felt her head being pulled up and his cock slipping through her lips then forced back down, taking more of his meat down her throat with each bob. Luna's eyes watered slightly as she was forced to deep throat Nightshade, but she never protested; in fact, she was enjoying it, and after several more thrusts she found herself buried in Nightshade's crotch, having taken most of his member down her throat. She continued to suck and moan as she was throat fucked, her one hand now free to grip at Nightshade's thigh as he made her work.

Nightshade threw his head back as he reveled in Luna's incredible blowjob, continuing to guide and work with Luna's head as he was quickly drawing to his end. Luna had long abandoned his balls as she gripped at both of his thighs, lost in her own lust-filled bliss as she felt his member slide in and out of her throat, dragging out deep moans that sent shudders through Nightshade. He groaned more as he felt her tongue writhe underneath his member, that little act on her part being what would finally sent Nightshade over the edge.

"H-Here comes your reward, slut," Nightshade growled, "Take every drop of my seed, and don't you dare spill a drop!"

Nightshade then gripped Luna's head with both hands, letting out a loud, animalistic groan as he came rope after thick rope of his seed down Luna's throat. Luna's eyes went wide as she made muffled squeals, but she was effectively silenced when his molten seed ran down her throat, her eyes half-lidded as they started to roll back slightly. Nightshade let out another groan as he continued to pour his load down Luna's throat, and after several seconds he was finally spent, then pulled his cock out of Luna's throat and mouth with a loud _pop_. Luna gasped for air once his member withdrew from her, followed by heavy pants as she was pulled back, and stared at him, her lust-filled eyes still seemingly begging for more. Nightshade grinned as he pulled her on top of her, then rolled over so that he was now over her, and gently petted her chin.

"I suppose now would be a better time than ever to finally divulge my plans to you," Nightshade purred. Luna only looked at him confusingly, which brought out a small chuckle from her lover. "You asked earlier what my plans are for you. It's quite simple, Luna, I want to be free." He then gently took a handful of Luna's breast into his right hand, and began to knead the soft flesh within his clutch and eliciting moans from her.

"But I do not simply wish to posses you like before," he continued, "If I were to do so, your precious little fillies that wield the Elements of Harmony would only use them against me again, banishing me to this mental prison you've kept me in." He then began to playfully pinch at her blue nipple, eliciting more moans from Luna as she writhed in his hold over her. "No, what I want is to be truly free of you, Luna. To posses my own body, my own will, without you having to hold me back. But in order to do that, I had to wait. Bide my time until the opportunity was ripe." He then leaned into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers through Luna's frame. "And that time is now."

Luna shivered, and when Nightshade came back to eye level with her, she stared into his passionately. "Wh-What do you intend to do with me?" she asked through her moans.

Nightshade's grin grew more, his predatory teeth showing through his black lips. "Simply put, my 'love', I'm going to breed you," Luna shuddered as she gasped, mostly from his upfront confession of what he had planned for her, as well as the prospect of him plowing a foal into her causing her core to quiver and burn in longing for him to carry out his "threat". The rest came from when he tugged at Luna's ever-so sensitive nipple a bit harshly.

"Why do you think I decided to reappear now of all times, during the near-peaking of your heat cycle, when you're so fertile?" he questioned, Luna obviously in no condition to answer, "Why do you think that tonight of all nights was the night you fantasized me rutting you like the slut whorse you are?" He came closer to Luna, who was flushing from all his dirty talking, their lips nearly touching, "It's because I instilled that thought into your hormone-swamped mind, and you did all the work to invite me in."

Luna's body was on fire as she was at Nightshade's mercy, every thought in her mind bent on the prospect of this stallion filling her repeatedly with his seed until she was with foal. _His_ foal. And it turned her on to no end. But in the back of her broken mind, that tiny, little voice that was nearly discarded finally found the strength to trot through the bog of lust it was trapped in and surface to what senses Luna had left.

 _So that's what Nightmare Moon is after!_ her little voice mentally shouted, _We cannot allow her to succeed! Please, Luna, snap out of his spell and fight back! We cannot allow Nightmare Moon to succeed!_

"And now," Nightshade said, letting go of her breast only to roughly knead it in his grasp again, "I'm going to rut you over and over and over again, until you take my seed and bear me a vessel that I will use to finally free myself of you."

Luna's mouth opened, a shallow whinny escaping her lips before she could actually speak.

"Y-Yes," Luna hissed desperately.

 _Luna! No, stop!_

"Yes, what?" Nightshade growled, his grin growing by the second.

"Y-Yes, please rut me," Luna pleaded softly.

 _Do not falter, Luna! This is Nightmare Moon! We cannot allow her to escape!_

"Then beg for it, slut," Nightshade hissed, his hands trailing slowly down towards Luna's hips, "Beg as if you're life depended on it."

Luna shivered at his touch, and her eyes grew wide as she stared at him with untold desperation. "P-Please, Nightshade, we beg you to rut us," Luna whimpered, "Use us, fill us, soil our virtues and leave us spent! I...I-I'll have your foals! Please, we crave for you to fill us with your seed! Make a full mare out of us!"

 _Luna, no..._ The last of the conscious faltered as it sank back into the muck that was Luna's ensnared mind, along with Luna's last chance of salvation.

Nightshade grinned devilishly, satisfied. "Spoken like a truly broken mare," he leans in and plants a soft kiss on her lips, Luna wrapping her arms around his neck as if she never heard his comment. "How far you've fallen, 'Princess'."

His clawed hands that have been trailing down her body reached her thighs, and in one fluid motion took hold of them and opened and lifted her legs wide, exposing her fully to him. Luna gasped and tightened her hold on Nightshade's neck, the long awaited moment of their union finally upon them, and began let out a string of soft moans as he shifted and moved his body against hers, the head of his member grinding heavily against her marehood, demanding entrance. But before he could, Luna quickly felt a tinge of fear bud in her heart, and quickly placed a hand on his thick chest, stopping him.

"W-Wait, Nightshade," Luna panted, earning a disgruntled snort from her lover.

"Something the matter?" Nightshade asked, a tinge of annoyance in his words that, thankfully for him, she either didn't notice or ignored completely. "Having...second thoughts?"

"N-No," Luna said, a look of pleading in her eyes as she stared at him, "We wish for this, but..."

"But, what?" Nightshade replied, his patience growing thinner ever so slightly.

"We...We ask you be gentle with us at first," Luna muttered, almost whispering, as she blushed and looked away, "We...have not been with another stallion for over one thousand years, and so we may have forgotten just how...wondrous...it can be."

Nightshade mentally huffed at Luna's little concern, but he didn't want to throw all his progress so far out the window just because she was a little scared of what he could relate to her losing her virginity. And so, returning to the guise of Luna's personal lover, he let go of one of her legs and brought the hand up to pet her gently on the cheek, making her look his way just as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"If you wish to go slow," he muttered, "Then we will go as slow for as long as you wish. Once you've become comfortable enough, just say the word, and I will ravage you."

"Thank you," Luna sighed as she nuzzled her lover, then followed with a kiss as she held him close as they did, holding it.

While his tongue invaded and dominated hers he gave his already aligned member a short, hard thrust, the head piercing Luna's lower lips and eliciting a muffled moan from her. The hand he had upon Luna's cheek quickly went for the sheets of his bed and gripped them as he, too, gave a muffled grunt of satisfaction. Trying his best not to simply discard Luna's wishes, Nightshade slowly eased himself deeper and deeper into Luna's love tunnel, the lunar princess letting out louder and longer moans the deeper he went. It was becoming so much that Luna could no longer hold their passionate kiss, and quickly separated from him as she continued to let out a string of shallow moans and pants.

Luna was in absolute bliss, for for the first time in over a millennia there was a stallion, her mate, invading her most precious treasure, and it was better than everything she had hoped it would be. He was filling her, that feeling of fullness only growing the deeper he plunged and the tighter she gripped him, and she began to wonder how much more she could take. She wouldn't be wondering for long when she felt his second head hit her cervix, letting out a soft gasp and tightening her hold around Nightshade's neck.

He stopped as he, too, felt himself bottoming out, holding himself there as he started to pant gruffly, before slowly pulling out until only the head of his cock remained. Luna moaned loudly as he did, the feeling of being empty forcing a dissatisfied whimper to escape her, until he thrusted right back in, filling her again and eliciting even louder moans from her. He kept his pace steady while his thrusts continued to climb in power as he plowed her, his own pent-up lust being slaked with each thrust into his lover. But it wasn't enough, for either of them. Not even close.

"Yes," Luna whimpered, "Oh Nightshade, _yes_." Luna began to rock her hips in perfect sync with Nightshade's thrusts, matching his thrusts in with her own, sending him in deeper and faster than before and sending them both in a whirlwind of pleasure. She nuzzled heavily into his shoulder, his scent now more familiar to her than any other smell, as they enjoyed their gentle lovemaking for several, heavenly minutes before she composed herself enough to speak again. "N-Nightshade, w-we believe...we are more than ready now. Please, proceed...to rut us."

Nightshade gave pause after one last thrust, looking straight into Luna's eyes as a small smirk began to form at the edges of his mouth. He then took hold of her chin, petting it lightly.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, love?" he purred, and was answered with a nod and a kiss from her. "Very well," He added as he rose up a bit, Luna now practically hanging off of him, and his hand joined it's twin as both rested on either side of his prey as he leaned over her. "Playtime is over. You've had your fun up until now, but now you're mine."

Luna was caught off guard by his words when Nightshade swiftly pulled out of her, leaving only the flared head of his cock, before slamming his hips into hers and bottoming out again. Luna threw her head back and let out a squeal of delight when his cock hit her cervix, then another when he suddenly thrusted out and in again, and then another, until the entire bed chamber echoed with her sounds of pleasure as Nightshade took her. Luna's legs locked around Nightshade's hips, yet he didn't ease up or slow down as he continued to rut her.

She was in absolute heaven, the feeling of being dominated by her mate and experiencing the physical love he gave her blended as they wracked her mind and body, and she could already feel herself being brought to another orgasm. Luna wanted to hold out for as long as she could, but after a few long minutes of intense bucking she couldn't take it anymore, and she screamed in ecstasy as she threw her head back and came, her love tunnel clamping around Nightshade's cock as she drenched it and his groin in her sex juices.

Luna's climax didn't do unnoticed, yet Nightshade showed no sign of being hindered. If anything, he groaned at her newfound tightness, the sensation driving him to thrust into her harder and faster, and by doing so drawing out Luna's orgasm even longer. Luna eventually settled from her climax, her panting slowly transitioning back to unrestrained moaning and squealing, but the aftermath of such a powerful release left her more sensitive throughout her body, particularly her ravaged pussy. She instinctively gripped at the sheets, arching her back more and into Nightshade's hips with each thrust in and driving him deeper.

Minutes pass, and yet Nightshade never slowed, never eased as he continued to ravage his prize. He couldn't help but grin as he looked down at Luna, her contorted face, her eyes shut tight, and squeals of pleasure a constant reminder of his victory. The sight below him also drove his lust even further, something that he attributed to transforming himself into a stallion. But he never questioned it, Nightmare Moon's own sexual build-up from being banished for a thousand years choosing to ignore it for now and simply enjoy every second of their carnal pleasures she was cruelly denied.

Nightshade felt himself growing close to his next orgasm, his balls aching with pent up stallion essence waiting to be unleashed within this wanting and fertile mare. But in the throes of pleasure-induced lust, a thought somehow managed to pop into his head; a memory he just so happened to glean from Luna's own lust-filled fantasy of him and she, one where he rutted her in the most primal of positions, her back to him and her flank raised high as his hips met glorious ass. He then knew that he couldn't finish with Luna just yet, not until he took her down to that very last peg.

With what stamina he had left, he pressed himself against Luna as his thrusts became shorter and more powerful, feigning his inevitable release. Luna had fallen for his ruse easily, and quickly exchanged her grip from his sheets for his shoulders, wrapping her arms under his and crossing them over the large of his back, and locked her legs tighter around his hips. His sudden increase in intensity drove Luna's blood to boil, her body feeling as though it were burning as she let out louder squeals of pleasure. She tensed around his large frame, her desire for his seed leaving her on pins and needles with anticipation for it.

Nightshade gave her one last powerful thrust in, groaning as he buried more of his cock in her and bottoming out. Luna gasped, her body tightening around his and her breath hitching as she awaited for that one, pivotal moment of feeling his seed filling her. But she never felt it; much like how it has been throughout their shared dream, he mercilessly and cruelly denied her such satisfaction yet again, and she nearly broke down in tears over it. And to add salt to the wound for her, he reached back and pulled away Luna's arms from him, pinning them back onto the bed on either side of her as he slowly began to pull away.

Nightshade's cock left Luna with a squelching protest, ending with an audible _pop_ as his flared head was the last of him to leave. Luna felt empty, vacant, when he pulled out of her, and it was enough to send shivers throughout her body and elicit soft, wanting whimpers from her lips. She slowly opened her eyes, quickly finding herself panting greedily for air, and looked up at him, seeing him stroke his soaked member feverishly as he grinned devilishly, teasing her like an older sibling would with the younger with a new toy.

Her eyes then trailed up Nightshade's body, once again drinking in the muscular body of her lover, giving a small mewl at the sight of him, until her eyes locked with his. Luna shuttered at what she saw; Nightshade was looking back at her, his eyes reading that of a predator, and she knew she was his prey. They also bore through her with an air of masculine authority, telling her that she was his, and his alone, and despite it's intimidating prospect it turned her on all the more.

"On your knees," Nightshade commanded as he growled. Luna shuttered again at his command, having heard and understood him, yet her body refused to move, still weak from his earlier bucking. His grin faded away quickly, his patience wearing quite thin, when she didn't move. "Did you not hear me? I said on. Your. KNEES!"

With his free hand, he grabbed at one of Luna's arms and, with unhindered strength, forcibly flipped/rolled her onto her stomach, with her letting out with a small squeak of surprise. The sudden act snapped Luna's body out of it's hazy stupor, and with some control back in her hands, Luna slowly brought herself up on her elbows and pulled her knees in, raising her shivering flank high for him. She turned her head to look back at him, and was met with his toothy grin once more.

"That's a good little mare," he purred. He reached out and gave her flank a quick feel with his non-stroking hand, and Luna purred softly at his touch. He then pulled away just as quickly, and Luna looked back at him with pleading eyes to not stop. "Now, show me how much you want it."

Luna gave a light whimper from his voice alone. She then lifted her tail up and away, giving him a clear and unobstructed view of her marehood and plot. She then started to weakly sway her hips left and right, the length of her tail instinctually swaying with it and fanning her scent to him. The simple act didn't readily impress him, but the smell of her sex and scent, as well as her broken state, was more than enough to convince him otherwise.

"P-P-Please," Luna managed to whine, her mind already frayed from untold pleasures, as well as the strong hold the manipulative spells Nightshade had already cursed her with. But that one little word was drenched in enough desperation and heated lust to say everything that she still wanted more. Nightshade gave a light chuckle as he brought his hand back to Luna's flank, this time staying as he playfully kneaded it.

"It will do," Nightshade purred.

Luna blushed as she turned her head back forward, giving soft whimpers as Nightshade played with her flank. She gripped at the sheets with anticipation, waiting to feel the head of his cock against her marehood, and was quickly greeted with the sensation. She let out a soft gasp at his touch, then another, louder one when she felt the head of his cock push through and penetrate her, his other hand now free to partake the other half of her flank. She groaned lewdly as he quickly thrusted himself in, once again being thrown into total bliss from the feeling of his member stretching her to her limits and filling her.

Luna had only a moment to revel in the sensation before Nightshade pulled out and thrusted back in again, but the sensation alone was enough to let her forget the brief moment of emptiness. With just that one, playful thrust Nightshade quickly brought himself back up to rutting speed, and Luna squealed in ecstasy with each thrust he gave. Nightshade grunted with each thrust in, each sounding more animalistic than the last as his orgasm began to resurface, with this one being the last one he will have before finally completely destroying Luna. He hissed through is fanged teeth as he lowered himself closer to Luna, just above her ear, and panted weakly into it to entice her.

"Are you ready for your reward, love?" Nightshade growled, his grin surfacing once more.

"Y-Y-Yes," Luna panted, as she gripped the sheets more.

"Then beg for it," Nightshade growled louder, and promptly smacked Luna's flank with his hand, turning it a slight shade of purple from what little red was coming through her coat, "I want to hear you shout for it, or I'll stop it all."

Luna let out a heated squeal when he spanked her, sending a jolt of pleasure up and down her spine, before she let out a heated whinny. _Just how much must I beg?_ she thought, but it would be the last coherent thought she will could muster in her heated need for him to finish inside her already. Luna's eyes shot wide open when he struck her again in the same spot, this time harder, and she knew he was losing patience, and both were losing time.

"C-Cum inside me, Nightshade!" she shouted, her voice broken and shaking with lust and weakness, "P-Please, torment me no more and fill me with your seed! Sate my unyielding heat and make me the mother of your foals!"

Nightshade let out a throaty chuckle before grasping at Luna's hips hard, enough where she could feel his black claws digging into her skin. His thrusts suddenly became shorter and more powerful, sending Luna into a squealing fit that was only matched by his animalistic groans. Nightshade gave her several more pumps before coming to a stop and digging his claws into her skin more, threatening to break and draw blood, his cock buried to the hilt inside her pussy and pressing against her core, before thickening as he let out a beastly roar as he finally came.

Luna gasped as he gave his final lurch forward, nearly tearing the sheets in her hands in two, and was immediately met with a sensation that was entirely incredible. The moment she felt the first thick rope of his load splash against the inside of her womb, something shattered within her mind. While she couldn't place it in words in how to describe it, she knew exactly what it was that had broken in her. The personal anguish of early two thousand years of practiced abstinence, one thousand of them by force, and countless nights of sexual frustration and dissatisfaction from being without a lover were utterly shattered, banished forever from this one moment of bliss and heavenly perfection brought on by Nightshade, her lover, her mate.

Luna screamed in utter bliss, nearly using her Canterlot voice, as Nightshade's climax brought about her own, her walls clamping and pulsing at his member, milking him for all his worth. Her scream soon trolled off to loud squeals, then loud moans, as Nightshade groaned and continued to fill her. She shuttered with each pulse of his cock as it pumped load after load into her, her eyes starting to roll into the back of her head as her vision began to blur to white while her tongue lopped out of the corner of her mouth as she slowly lost herself in the heat of his cum in her belly.

Nightshade gave a last few pumps as he finally started to come down from his orgasm, ensuring that the last of his load had been fully delivered before readily releasing the tension from his body and relaxed. He panted calmly, before hissing through his teeth as he slowly pulled out of Luna's spent pussy, and let out a satisfied grunt as the head of his cock popped out of her. Without any support from Nightshade or his member, Luna quickly fell to her side, utterly exhausted and panting heavily as she desperately tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

Luna curled up with what strength she had, and placed a hand over her waist, blindly cherishing what Nightshade had given her, almost unaware that her belly was now swollen with his seed, as she stared off into space with half-lidded and tired eyes. Despite the distant look look in her eyes, Luna felt calm, even happy, as she relished in the afterglow of finally, after over a thousand years, being truly satisfied as a mare. Nightshade chuckled to himself as he looked down at the now spent Luna, and brought a hand to her cheek as he slowly brushed it.

"It seems that you haven't took quite yet, Luna, astonishing as it sounds," he purred, "But there is always next time." He then came down and planted a loveless kiss against her neck, and chuckled more as everything in the background started to blur away, with the exception of his grinning teeth and reptilian eyes. "Until next time, Princess Luna." Nightshade's chuckle continued to grow louder and more deviant until he broke out into a full on cackle that echoed in the melting nothingness, while all the world around Luna, now including Nightshade, melted into nothingness as she slowly fell to slumber, while in reality, she was waking up.

* * *

Luna screamed as she bolted upright in her bed, her quickly focusing vision darting around her room as she panted heavily. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she came to realize that she was still in her room and had apparently awoken from a nightmare, and she let out a heavy sigh before resting her face in her hands. When she brought her head back up, she realized that she was sweating, if her wet palms told her anything, and wiped away the few beads of sweat that either still clung to her forehead or were quickly developing with the back of her hand. She tried to piece together what she could remember from her nightmare as she cradled her forehead with the tips of her fingers, but she was pulling up very little.

While most of the visual details were a hazy blur now, she specifically remembered a black stallion, hovering over her as he muttered to her in the most sensual of tones, seducing her, before finally having sex with her. While most of the visual memory was a blur or non-existent at this point, she could still feel his touch, every touch he made, from his hands upon her skin to his member as it plowed her, with great detail. After going over everything she could, Luna came to the conclusion that she just had a wet dream, brought about by being in heat, and her screaming and sweating were not of fear but of her body reacting the same way she would if she were actually doing the deed herself. Still, she couldn't help but hold herself and rub at her arms and nervously look about her room, as if something didn't feel right with it at all. Something was unsettling to her, but for the life of her she didn't have a clue as to what was putting her on edge. Luna decided then that she could not go back to sleep, and instead decided to visit the balcony once more.

* * *

For the rest of the week and throughout her heat cycle, Luna continued to have the same recurring lucid dream of the black stallion. She would wake up the same way, screaming as she shot out of bed, covered in sweat, and filled with a feeling of dread and uneasiness. And much like that first night, most of the details were lost to her, and the fact that she couldn't remember much slowly began to eat away at her. The day came when Luna finally was no longer in heat, which Luna was more than happy to finally be done with. She had noticed, however, that her breasts had not normally gone back down to their original size like before, even staying sensitive to the touch, but she wasn't one to complain, if it'll give her any kind of edge over Celestia's ridiculous bust. And to sweeten the deal even further, she noticed that the recurring dream involving the black stallion and fornicating with him all suddenly stopped with it, and it further reassured her that whatever it was about, was tied to her just being in heat.

But about two weeks after the incident Luna immediately found herself falling ill one morning, becoming violently so the moment she woke up, and every morning since then and into various points throughout the day. This strange illness also rendered her unable to partake of her usual morning breakfast with Celestia, something she enjoyed greatly, having to excuse herself early to empty her stomach of her favorite muffins before retreating to her bed chambers. Luna didn't involve her older sibling at first, thinking it to be some form of flu or other disease she didn't want to pass along to her, and figured that after a week or so of bed rest and, hopefully, eating well would quell her ailment. But she didn't get over her morning sickness until another four weeks or so passed, and Luna quickly became concerned for her wellbeing. And so, one day, she finally knuckled under and set up a meeting with the palace doctors, but never saying a word to Celestia in order to keep her from worrying. However, despite being royalty, it seems that bureaucracy held some power over her, and couldn't see any available doctor for another week.

As quickly as it came, Luna discovered that her ailment had disappeared just as quickly and mysteriously as it came the day before she was to go in. Not wanting to take the chance of having such an irritating sickness return, she now found herself within the palace doctor's office, awaiting her results. The past two hours prior consisted of detailed and generally irritating or embarrassing questioning, as well as practices Luna was not readily familiar with, from reading her blood pressure to being inspected by the unicorn doctor's "machines", as well as practices she was readily aware of, such as the poking and prodding of her body, both physically and magically. But Luna persevered through it all, and now all she had left was to wait for what the doctors had to say in regards to what, exactly, made her so ill for nearly three months.

Luna was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened, and the doctor, a mare with a caramel cream coat and pink hair, shuffled in, looking nervous as she fiddled with the manilla folder that Luna presumed held her test results.

"Thank you for your patience, your Highness," The doctor said, giving a light bow as she did. She then straightened up before taking a seat across from Luna, then opened the folder and started sifting through the various sheets of paper within.

"Doctor," Luna said, not sure how else to break the silence, "Did...did you find out what it was that ailed me?"

The doctor froze up and went unnervingly still at the question, her anxiety being shown even more as she bit down on her lower lip. The doctor's reaction alone caused Luna to worry, even more so when she started to shuffle nervously in her seat. Finally, the doctor worked up enough nerve to collect herself, and briefly cleared her throat.

"W-Well, yes" The doctor said, "From what we could collect from your test results, as well as from the answers you gave us, you can rest assured that what you experienced wasn't a serious illness."

Luna let out a light sigh of relief, tension from being anxious slowly leaving her body, until the doctor once again cleared her throat.

"H-However," she continued, "Before I tell you what, exactly, is happening to you, I need to ask you some...personal questions, if you're okay with this?"

Luna was about to say "Yes", but stopped herself when she thought over what she just said. The doctor had said that she would tell her what _is happening_ to her, rather than what _had happened_ to her, as if whatever that had afflicted her was still present. _But why?_ _,_ she wondered. What relief she had was now gone as uneasiness and anxiety settled in, but still managed to answer with a nod. The doctor then nodded back in confirmation, and flipped through the various sheets in the folder before turning her attention back to Luna.

"Now, you said that you started to experience morning sickness about a week after your being in heat, correct?" the doctor asked.

"That's correct," Luna answered, a little confused. What does her being in heat have to do with this? The doctor then gave a weak nod before continuing.

"Okay," the doctor stammered, "A-And during your time in heat, did you, and forgive me for having to ask you something so personal, ever...you know...have any intimate relations with a stallion?"

"Of course not!" Luna barked, nearly shouted, as she jumped to her feet. The doctor yelped and flinched as she hid behind the folder, expecting to be lashed at. Luna immediately noticed her outburst had scared the poor doctor, and took a calming breath before sitting back down. "I...I apologize for my outburst. But my answer to your question is still no; I did not, during the most fertile time the year, lay with any stallion. But why would you ask such questi-?" Luna trailed off as she thought about what she was about to ask the mare doctor, her eyes growing wide with fear as the realization of what these line of questions were leading up to sank in quickly.

The doctor shifted nervously again after calming down from Luna's little outburst, this time a solemn look now hanging on her face. She then pulled out a sheet from the folder, and held it out for Luna to take. Luna reached out to take the sheet of paper, her hands quaking as she took it, and looked at it. There were no words. There was only a strange picture on it, and to Luna it looked like a bad black-and-white drawing of a bean-shaped bladder or organ, with a smaller, bean shaped object encompassing the majority of the black space, circled in red ink. Luna remembered seeing something like this when the doctor was using one of those strange "machines" on her; she said it was called...oh, what did she way it was? A sonogram, that's what it was. A device that used sound waves to take internal images of the body. She was using it over her waist, just above her uterus...

"Goddess above, no...," Luna muttered as she covered her mouth, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks from the shock of the truth settling in more the longer she stared at it. Tears of fear welled up in her eyes as she stared at the image of the foal that was now growing within her. She was scared, terrified, petrified even, not only because she was now pregnant, but because she had no recollection of ever, and she swears, by all that is holy and true, _EVER_ being with a stallion. The only thing that remotely came to mind were those strange dreams of the black stallion...

 _The black stallion!_ , she mentally shouted. And as if someone had flipped a switch, her mind was immediately flooded with visions of the dreams, now playing within her mind's eye clear as day as they replayed themselves. Every sinful act, every moment of lust-filled rutting and bucking with her other half that so easily manipulated her was forced upon her, forever being burned into her mind. She remembered now, everything. The first night held the most powerful revelation, when Nightshade Crescent revealed himself to be Nightmare Moon, and her plan to use her body to produce her own vessel. Luna felt ill, violently ill, but nothing would come, not even a dry heave, when she was forced to remember herself as she begged for him, cried out for him, and mindlessly enjoyed every moment of carnal pleasure they shared, only to now realize that there was no passion, no love, only Nightmare Moon's determination for escape.

Luna was briefly brought back when the doctor cleared her throat again, but she never tore her eyes away from the image of the sonogram.

"P-Princess Luna," she started as calmly and as reassuringly as she could, "Whether you acknowledge it or not, you're pregnant. Judging from when you're heat cycle ended, and when you're morning sickness started and ended...you're nearly three months along now. The fact that you've been sick every morning is perfectly natural and, aside from being late, a clear indication of it." The doctor gave pause, easily noticing Luna's growing fear of an unexpected pregnancy, and was genuinely scared for her well-being. "But...there's more." Luna managed to pull her gaze away from the sonogram to look up at her, her eyes seeming to grow ever wider at the terrifying prospect of there being more. "I-It's not just _a_ foal...you're pregnant with twins."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _And so ends another wonderful clop. A little factoid for those of you who actually read my notes; the original plot of this story was supposed to have two alternate endings, a GOOD END and a BAD END, that I wanted to add as separate chapters. When the appropriate number of views and visits reached a certain point, I'll consider the prospect again the more each number's grow. And so, I leave you with a question: Would any of you like to see a GOOD ENDING, a BAD ENDING, or both? When you review, you can tack on your answer with it. Once there's enough responses, I'll open an official poll to officially tally what the readers want. Until next time!_


End file.
